el legado dela destruccion
by demon-ascension
Summary: es la misma historia que el legado de la oscuridad mas que la bersion de shingeki
1. prologo

Prologo

Adiferencia de como nacio dead yo naci de otra forma mezclando el adn de dios ,satan y humano por lo cual tenia adn de ambos fui el único en aceptar en su cuerpo ambos poderes de los 50.000 solo sobrevivimos 3 uno se suicido y el otro se fue a otra dimensión yo me quede ha vivir con mi padre en la tierra desde los 5 años fui entrenado por maestros mas los maestros mas poderosos en todas las artes excepto en la de lanza como no en la puta lanza no bueno eso da igual alos 6 años quería un hermano asique satan y dios hicieron un pacto y vivi con Zenix mi hermano siempre nos entrenábamos juntos alos 7 ambos ingresamos en un cole ,(Zenix no vivía conmigo sino en un bosque por si acaso XD)donde estudiábamos bueno llo me la pasaba con la play.

Septiembre de 1517

(lugar casa de adri)

Che pillate la mochila que llegamos tarde joder

Zenix te dije que no tenias que haber visto esa peli Zenix me respondio diciendo fue a hablar el que no puso el despertador llo suspire y dije no me jodas lla tenemos 8 años dale que llegamos tarde salimos corriendo lo mas rápido posible en el camino nos encontramos a volka un humano con mucha suerte la cual es mi mascota y fuimos los 3 . al llegar nos dimos cuenta de una cosa mi reloj iba adelantado tres putas horas llegamos 3 horas mas temprano zenix yo y volka nos quedamos con cara de y ahora que hacemos suspire y dije me deje la play asique te parece si entrenamos un poco Zenix el suspiro y acepto y nos pusimos a pelear po 45m todos los nuevos se quedaron asombrados al vernos pelear debido ala velocidad y potencia de golpe después paramos lla faltaba solo 5m cuando nos preguntamos donde esta volka y le vimos con observar aun alumno nuevo al lado de la fuente nos hacercamos y le preguntamos que hacia el me respondio espiar al nuevo derribo al maton que siempre me jode yo simplemente suspire y dije pos nada tampoco era tan fuerte pues el nuevo me parece débil dijo Zenix yo simplemente dije tiene aura demoniaca por lo cual no están débil ya te lo dije los demonios usamos mas el aura demoniaca que el ki suspire y dije ahora a ciencias dela naturaleza.

Pos nada aquí acaba el prologo XD la historia serán mas largas que el prologo XD (todas las asignaturas se abreviaran ejemplo matemáticas mate música simplemente m)


	2. segundo dia de clase :el mejor jarron

Al dia sigiente nos preparamos zenix y llo para ir a clase hoy tocaba matemáticas a primera ciencias sociales a segunda recreo después mis dos favoritas educación física y artes marciales después recreo otra vez y las dos ultimas plástica y ciencias naturales

En matemática me la pase como siempre el profesor me preguntaba miraba ami compañera de al lado y a zenix el cual se reia a bajas y yo respondia alo ramdom se me benia un 43 decia 43 asi me pase la ora entera castigado en el pasillo por ignorar la clase XD segunda jugando plague inc y gritando hijo de **** Groenlandia y asi toda la segunda hora por suerte avance y desbloquee el virus XD bueno en el recreo apostando que iba mas rápido si la tortuga de un amigo mio o un caracol que encontramos … asi de aburrido estaba (inserte cara de yaoming de cuanto cabron) alfinal gano la tortuga y perdi 4 dolares puta tortuga XD en educación física nos pasamos compitiendo zenix y yo sobre quien daba mas vueltas en menos tiempo mientras que un chico nos observaba zenix dio 600 en un minuto yo …599 y cuatro quintos me gano por un punto quinto que gran cabron por eso me cae bien XD tras eso en artes marciales aprendi algo mejor el manejo de la lanza ya no me la clavaba XD ahora me daba con la culata en toda la boca y mientras zenix se descojonaba yo enojado le lanze la lanza pensando que le daría total no podría rebotar y darme ¿no? Efectivamente reboto y me dio ami en la barriga me la saque y me regenere en nada de tiempo ventajas de ser el hijo de santanas supongo después en el recreo bimos a una persona escaparse y aprobeche para chivarme aun profe y asi joderle algo en plástica me la pase haciendo un jarrón con delicadeza y al final hice el mejor :3 la clase y zenix se puso envidioso por que el sullo quedo el 4 XD en ciencias naturales roncando

Al salir mi padre me llamo y me tuve que ir al parecer tuve que ir al olimpo a cazar unos lobos por que al parecer atacaban a gente tras salir a cazar vi al compañero de clase matándolos supuse que le dieron la misma misión pero decidi cazar por el otro lado tras un buen rato empeze a cazar a los lobos de formas sádicas y locas (si por aburrimiento asi soy yo) pero algo me detuvo una cria estaba acurrucada de ella emanaba fuego asique la cogui y decidi que dármela como mascota pues se beia linda tras eso me pase por una pastelería cercana (mi favorita venden los mejores pasteles del mundo para mi si soy como L me encantan los pasteles ) después de eso me encontré con lutxia mi amor y me fui con ella un rato (un rato pami son un como 3 horas) tras eso ella se despidió y se fue asu casa y yo ala mia al parecer estaba sentado santan y hades discutiendo sobre algo yo fui ala nevera y me pille la leche después de bebermela entera decidi echarme a jugar videojuegos con zenix y Jeff tras eso satanas me llamo para cenar tras eso me dijo que quizás vinieran a quedarse hades y su hijo satanas me conocía y me dijo nada de pelearte con el mi sonrisa se fue suspire y dije espero que como minimo le gusten las espadas tras eso me fui a dormir un rato

Terminando asi mi dia … mierdaaaaaaaaa los deberes de matemáticas joder como se me olvido hacerlos y me pase la noche en bela aciendolos y dormi en las otras clases


	3. el ultimo dia de clase y entrenamiento

Después de clase me fui con lutxia un rato para salir

-oye lutxia no hace falta que me acompañes al medico puedo ir solo

-lutxia: por poder puedes pero no irias decía con una sonrisa mientras me empujaba

-tranquila ire ok no hace falta que te pongas asi. ella suspiro cerro los ojos un instante me puse los dedos en la mente y dije por favor que funcione y me teletransporte aotro lado suspire y grite para que luego mi padre diga que el anime no enseña nada XD sonreí victorioso mientras me iba a casa di un paso y una flecha me dio dejándome insconciente soñé que goku me invitaba a comer junto con luffy y bill estaba apunto de comer cuando alguien grito me desperté mordiendo la mano del medico

Lutxia:ya despertó bueno metele la medicina rápido

-alejate de mi dije mientras me transformaba ami forma final rompiendo las cadenas que me ataban agarre y salte apor el medico mientras le pegaba pero entonces me clavo la jeringuilla metiéndome la medicina el cabron uso un jutsu de naruto yo simplemente baje la cabeza

Lutxia :estas bi

-me cago en todo meti un salto y ropi 4 techos antes de llegar ala azotea entonces me pregunto que mas puede salir mal abecés me pregunto por que no me callo joder

Me encontré a zenix besando en la boca a lutxia me quede en shock y grite cabron traidor entonces medi cuenta deque estaba en clase y todos me miraban con cara de que cojones dice este idiota rápidamente mira atodos lados buscando a zenix entoces el me iba a decir algo pero salte con ijo de **** furia de satanas mas furia dragon destrullendo la pared de la clase y peleándome con el durante muchas horas na coña duro dos minutos le pille desprevenido y le pege asta que le mate pero como era un fénix rebibio y me miro con cada de que cojones me as echo idiota entonces cai

\- que mierda ago en el cole no estaba en el medico

Zenix : em si tu en el medico no te lo crees ni tu se descojono y yo

Profesor: estais castigad-toco el timbre y le dije jodete lla no tienes poder sobre mi el se quedo con cada de que película se esta montando este chico al rato salieron todos los alumnos y enpece ajugar con mi nuevo amigo mi perrito llamitas .Le cole cuando el profe no miraba XD empece a enseñarle lo básico ya sabes por ejemplo. hijo **** ataca ataca y cositas asi de chidas además de sentarse dame la pata y eso lutxia le acaricio y le lamio se beian tan lindo pero entonces paso algo que no me esperaba un cabron disparo ami perro en el corazón yo me quede en shock y le lanze un destro 100%(normalmente uso un destro de 10% de mi poder ese es el normal) mire ami perro y empeze a llorar entonces recordé que con mi sangre podría sarbarle asique me mordí mi dedo y le empece a dar mi sangre para que obtuviera parte de mis poderes regeneración llamas infernales etc … tras eso le saque la bala y empezó a regenerarse entonces llo le abrace mientras el me lamia y entonces mire lo que hizo mi destro vino un profe y me regaño por traer mi perro y destruir gran parte del coleguio ami me dio igual simplemente decía que no sabia que hacia para engañar el profe y entretenerle las dos ultimas horas tras eso me fui de paseo con mi perro y lutxia tras jugar un buen rato con el bi al chico de mi cole y hiba a saludarle cuando le vi pegando a poseidon y irse cabreado yo hice lo primero que se me ocurrio hijo **** ataca ataca señalando a poseidon como me enseñor homer simpsoms aproveche su desventaja como lo haría un héroe lutxia hiba a regañarme pero se rio al ver como el perro atacaba alos huevos yo solo sonreí mientras me reia ella me decía que estaba mal lo que ice mientras me daba en la barriga flojo y riéndose de lo que hice llo solo dije entonces por que no le alludas e ella dijo por que me atacaría el perro llo dije si lla después de una hora mi perro se canso de morderle y nos fuimos cada uno asu casa al llegar ala mia mi padre me metio una bronca por llevar el perro a clase y destruir gran parte del coleguio yo le ignore y me fui a dormir … mi trabajo de ciencias naturales mier no termine de hablar cuando vi ami perro comiéndoselo (inserte cara de yaoming) damelos al quitárselo le echo carne por encima y me boy a dormir tranquilo teñiendo una excusa para mañana en clase

Pero cuando me estaba por dormir mire mi mesa y vi una carta encima de la mesita con curiosidad lo agarre al parecer era de lia una persona con la que quería que me casase mi padre satanas pero ami me daba igual casarme (aunque me caia bien) suspire y fui a agarrar la carta y leerla para después sonreir y decir bueno parece que logro sobrevivir en esa guerra tras leerla pensé un poco y me dije no puedo quedarme atrás tengo que hacerme mas fuerte sonreí y me fui a dormir. al dia siguiente hable con mi padre para no ir a clase y ponerme a entrenar enserio en la cámara que hicieron para mi empece a entrenar con la gravedad aumentada 200.000 veces la de jupiter y me puse 5 pesas 1 en cada mano otra en cada pierna y una en el cuello suspire mire mis armas de cuando fui a mi primera pelea las agarre y empece a atacar al aire y a lanzar mis ataques tenia que practicar bastante para hacerme el mas fuerte asique empece mi entrenamiento tras dos horas aumente la gravedad otras 200.000 mil veces y me puse pesas de 40 toneladas y me transforme ami siguiente forma la cual tenia el nombre de mi ataque destro (en esta forma cambia mi forma de pensar pelear conportamiento además de fuerzas y etc)( tengo el pelo blanco en punta mas o menos como kirito en el juego de las adas ropas negras y antiguas juntos con unos guantes que tienen el símbolo de la cruz y la cruz envertida en cada uno tras eso empece a entrenar enserio liberando una gran masa de ki tras unas cuantas horas mas o menos 10 si lla eran las 6 de la tarde y me fui a comer cuando me encontré … lo sabréis en el próximo episodio XD

Destro: No me jodas continuala cabron

Demon ascensión: na paso

Shingeki: oye tranquilízate destro lla la continuara no le metas presión

Destro: Puf

Demon y shingeki: chao hasta la próxima


	4. fin del entrenamiento mas buelta al cole

Esa persona no era otra na mas que el crio de mi cole y hades yo lebante una ceja y me puse a jugar con la gameboy como si conmigo no fuese la cosa tras eso iba a comer y ducharme pero mi padre me obligo a presentarme suspire

-buenas soy shingeki y vos

¿?-hola soy riusey el hijo de ades

-ok te gustan las espadas?(si asi soy yo beo un desconocido y pregunto te gustan las espadas?)

Riusey-si en especial las katanas tras eso le dije ummm ahora nos vemos boy a pillarme algo de comer y a ducharme tras eso lla vere como entretenerme esto ultimo lo dije sonriendo tras eso me coji algo de carne de buey (es mi preferirá desde pequeño la comia y me encantaba) tras eso bebi un baso de agua y me fui a bañarme en la ducha tras eso me pille mi espada favorita suspire y dije para mis adentros es el dia de hacer el pacto con el espíritu de la espada tras eso Sali con ella en la espalda y able con riusey sobre lo de la espada el afilaba su catana y yo preparaba el pentagrama para hacer el pacto con la espada oscura la solte en el centro y empece a decir la palabra no shekaido akamine no shaimido tras eso me empezó a doler el corazón y empece a ver borroso tras eso cai en el suelo tan solo podía oir a riuse intentando despertarme entonces al mirar al otro lado me encontré una figura alta vestida de rosa mirándome yo simplemente no ice otra cosa na mas que levantarme y reirme ahora entendí todo al hacer el pacto con la espada me mato para logar crear el vinculo de la espada y yo tras eso ella me pregunto de que te ries yo solo solte na cosas mias bueno dime que puedo hacer para que me aceptes como tu amo y me dejes usarte? Ella simplemente me miro y dijo seis

-em

¿?-seis almas

-em

¿?-necesitas seis almas para terminar el trato conmigo

-suspire y dije lla bine preparado y se las entrege tras eso solo sonrio y me empezó a arder mi brazo derecho no podía evitar reirme del dolor (si soy asi me rio cuando me duele simplemente porque sufri cosas mas terribles) tras eso empece a despertarme en mi cuarto tras despertarme mire mi brazo derecho y tenia un tatuaje en forma de cadena subiendo asta el brazo además en medio de la mano donde empezaba la cadena tenia un circulo en forma de espiral tras eso intente levantarme pero me dolia todo asique aguante poco de pie pero me dio igual intente avanzar tras eso me cai en el suelo al parecer bino mi padre y me alludo a levantarme mientras me decía que debía reposar en la cama asique me dejo encima de la cama y me dijo duerme un rato yo no rechiste y me puse a dormir pero entonces soñé

Que me encontraba en medio de un campo de rosas en medio un gran árbol y empezó a venir la chica de antes cada paso que daba quemaba las rosas asu alrededor simplemente benia lentamente no tenia necesidad de andar mas rápido tras eso me mira un rato y me dice su nombre

¿?-escuchame terminamos el sello ahora tu y yo somos uno mediante el sello puedes invocarme para activar el sello debes decir mi nombre el cual es fureimingusuta pero podes llamarme F.G

-ok

F.G-excepto en la invocación para la invocación necesitas decir mi nombre completo. suspire y dije ok

Tras eso desperté lla era de dia al parecer dormi una semana

Al ir al coleguio me encontré un maton eso me sorprendio su nvl de ki era demasiado fuerte para ser un simple maton asique me acerque y le salude lo único que hizo fue atacarme y madarme ala otra punta del coleguio estrellándome y rompiendo la pared del coleguio

Solo le dije una cosa eso me hizo enojar el solo dijo cállate no sos digno de lia tras eso salte apor el y empezamos a pegarno tras un rato el saco una espada y entonces me dio con ella llo solo sonreí y dije se acabo el cachondeo furia de satanas tras eso me prendi en llamas azules y me salieron mis cuernos y cola de demonio y empezamos a pelear enserio al parecer era bastante bueno con la espada y me logro herir gravemente tras eso me tiro contra el suelo y me dijo tus ultimas palabras rompo el sello y las cadenas del infierno para invocar ala señora de las llamas fureimingusuta tras eso mi tatuaje se prendio en llama asta llegar al centro y salir de mi mano la espada tras eso la saque y el tatuaje de las cadenas salio de mi piel bolbiendose cadenas reales la furia no me dejaba pensar agarre la espada y me teletransporte detrás suya cortándole la espalda cuando se giro empece a darle patadas en la cara para después impulsarme en su cara saltar para arriba y hacer una llamarada con la espada partiéndole y quemándole por la mitad tras eso sonreí y me dije para mis adentros para aber usado solo mi 2% de 1000% me dio algo de lucha tras eso vi algo azul brillando era la primera vez que lo veía era su alma al agarrarla la espada la absorvio tras eso se prendio en llamas desapareciendo de mi mano y volviendo a hacerse un tatuaje al parecer se volvió a sellar dije para mis adentros tras eso salude a riusey quien me miraba sorprendido el resto de las clase fueron normal bueno en matemática acerté tras eso me fui a dormir … mierda los deberes de matemática a es verdad si los hice en el recreo y entonces cai rendido en sueño sin saber que cierta persona me espiaba y abia visto mi furia la cual ahora ella estaba ablando con mi padre …

Y se acabo el cap 4


	5. shinix

CAP 5 :shinix el demonio mitad angel

Tras bajar por la escalera me encontré con lia hablando con mi padre yo pase como si nada a coger una botella de agua empeze a beber

Lia:3

Lia:2

Lia:1

Shingeki escupe el agua *con agua en la boca* que c cc cojones haces aca tras eso se da golpe en el pecho para que termine de pasar el agua tras eso suspira

Lia: bine a ver a mi futuro marido es que no puedo

Shingeki :no no puedes no soy tu marido lo dije fríamente

Lia: ok bueno al tema veo que porfin matastes a ese cabron suspiro y le digo solo use el 2% de mi poder tras eso agarro la mochila y abro la puerta para irme

Shingeki:chao lia le dice esto saludando con la mano y una sonrisa para irse al coleguio y empezar su rutina o eso el creyo al llegar a al coleguio se encontró a zenix el le hiba a saludar pero entonces el se giro y salto y abrazo el cuello tirandoe al suelo entonces mire arriba y vi a zenix riendo

Zenix:por si acaso no te diste cuenta ese no soy yo

Shingeki: ok quien es el gracioso u graciosa

¿?:holy

Shingeki: lia como llegastes antes que llo y te transformastes en zenix

Lia: no fui retrasada y use la teletransportacion no como tu

Shingeki: ba da igual vamos alas clases tras eso en la clase de shingeki entra el maestro y les dice alos alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno todavía no sabemos su raza asique espero y le traten como igual se escucha gritar gilipollas y atro decir tu madre al parecer shingeki y luis se volvieron a pelear tras eso el profesor ba

Profesor:que paso ¿

Luis: solo le dije que yo era mas fuerte y me insulto

Shingeki:si simplemente eso ahora castigale

Profesor: por eso no le puedo castigar shingeki suspira agarra del cuello a luis abre la ventana y le tira por hay el profesor se queda en shock shingeki se limpia la mano se acerca al nuevo y le pregunta con cara de pocos amigos

Shingeki:nombre raza y clase además de decirme tu nombre tenes asta que se le pase el shock al maestro

¿?:reyki amgel mitad demonio (se llamara ala clase gelde) raza guerrera tipo clase alta es un honor conocerle

Shingeki:reyki nada de formalismos es una clase tras eso le sonríe y le da la mano encantado soy shingeki podes llamarme shin.

Reyki:ok

Tras eso vamos a la clase de lucha donde el profesor empezó a decir que hoy era el gran dia del torneo entonces la personalidad de reyki cambio totamente llegando a derrotarnos a zenix y ami anuestro máximo porder en minutos tras eso el profesor le hiba adar por ganador pero zenix me miro con una mirada de no queda otra ay que hacerlo tras eso nos levantamos ambos el nos hiba a atacar pero lia le freno en seco ella solo digo os doy 2 minutos nada mas tras eso adri y llo nos pusimos de espalda liberando todo nuestro poder de demonio y angel entonces giramos y nos lanzamos con el puño adelante transformándonos en una luz oscura y amarilla juntándose para cegar a todos y crear a shinix la fusión nuestra

Shinix: riky tus ultimas palabras (inserte canción de skillet hero) el hiba a decir algo pero le pego un puñetazo en la barriga antes de que fuera capaz de siquiera levantarse puse una mano en el suelo y le di una patada en la boca por la velocidad e impulso bolbi a estar de pie el solo dijo por fin un rival digno yo solo sonreí y le dije menos charla y menos tiempo de tu vira tras eso el me hiba a dar pero le esquive todos los golpes y le aseste un golpe fuerte en la cara mandándole para atrás antes de que pudiera reaccionar carge mi destro infernal (el ataque mas fuerte de zenix es la bola infernal y el mio el destro es una fusión)una bola de fuego negro se hizo en mi mano eche para atrás mi mano y le dije basura no durastes nada para lanzarla encima sulla y estallarla haciendo llover llamas negras encima sulla mientras le aseltaba golpe esquivando las llamas este era un ataque el cual adri y llo llamamos danza del verdadero infierno tras eso el empezó a gritar de dolor antes de que le matase me dijo te vere en el infierno mientras cargaba una bola la cual había destruido todo mi destro infernal lo puso delante mia y dijo adiós marica haciéndolo estallar en una ráfaga de ki la cual me dio de lleno pero no me hizo nada sonreí y le dije bes por eso eres basura el se sorprendio intento huir me puse delante de el y le di un puñetazo el cual no le mando para atrás sino que le atravesó la cabeza y la hizo estallar en mil pedazos tras eso empece a brillar y adri y llo caimos al suelo incosnsciente (para la canción de skillet o escuchala pero lla paso el momento de la pelea)tras eso me despierto intento levantarme pero no lo logro la enfermera me mira y me dice ni intentes levantarte tu nivel de ki es de 100 y tu cuerpo alberga 100.000 minimo solo para ponerte de pie si quieres morir muévete si no descansa no era ni capaz de hablar asique cerre lo ojos y intente dormir.

Demon ascensión:bien asta aquí el cap

Destro: le podría haber derrotado si me llegas a usar con la espada y mi 100%

Shingeki: no me dio tiempo apenas y logre usar mi 100% decía el

Demon ascensión: asta aquí el cap


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 creo :comienzo de la guerra parte 1/3

Tras eso me desperté en el hospital me dolia la cabeza zenix y yo nos despertamos ala vez ambos con una mano ala cabeza tras eso ambos salimos para ver en que hospital estamos cojimos cada uno nuestra ropas y nos la pusimos tras eso salimos por la puerta para encontrarnos el hospital bacio tras un rato buscando haber si había alguien miramos por la ventana para ver algo sorprendente los demonios se estaban matando entre si tras eso adri y yo nos miramos salimos corriendo a nuestra habitación del hospital pues hay estaban nuestras espadas (en el caso de zenix un arco y espada corta) puf listo le dije a zenix el asintió entonces cojimos carrerilla miramos la ventanas y saltamos por ellas tras eso adri saco sus alas me agarre a su pierna mientras el volaba para soltarme y caer encima de un demonio matándolo de un pisotón en la cabeza todos me miraban con odio y asco yo solo sonreí y dije tranquilos pronto estaréis con el entonces saltaron por mi apuñale en el pecho al primero gire quitándole la espada y poniéndome asu espalda para asestarle un golpe en la cara tras eso gire y apuñale a otro en el cuello mierda se me están juntando tras eso grite emanando un aura oscura la cual empujo a todos mientras la ira me consumia igual que el odio pasando asi auna forma la cual nunca pase era una forma con unas garras en vez de manos no era capaz de ver pero si de sentir el calor humano sin pensármelo dos veces empece a atravesar a todos los demonios y a saltar de un la do a otro mientras el aire se cubria de sangre no mentire estaba disfrutando y al parecer zenix también empezaba a disparar flechas las cual estallaban en luz matando a mas enemigos que yo tras una hora de combate estábamos perdiendo fuerza nos miramos adri y llo y salimos escapando volando zenix con sus alas yo con una de mis habilidades pos mis alas habían sido cortadas hace años tras eso nos escondimos en un edificio el cual con mis llamas logre soldar las puertas haciendo mas difícil la entrada zenix y llo nos caimos al suelo rendidos tras eso decidimos registrar el edificio en busca de comida encontramos algo de comida en algunos apartamentos zenix y yo nos empezamos a alimentar para luego suspirar y caer rendidos al suelo improvisamos unas cama con las habilidades de vegetación de zenix y mis habilidades de las llamas pudimos montar un mini campamento pero zenix me dijo mañana tempranos salimos nuestras armas están jodidas y no tenemos nada para repararlas ni hacer otras nuevas tras un rato suspire y dije ok dale mañana iremos apor nuevas armas tras eso ambos nos acostamos en una cama improvisada de hojas de arboles raíces y cosas asi para caer dormidos preparados para lo que pasaría mañana tras despertarnos agarramos nuestras armas algo jodidas miramos por la puerta al parecer la cosa se calmo tras eso usando un destro rompi la puerta saliendo del edificio tras un rato zenix y yo encontramos una herrería había unas flechas y una espada algo gastada por suerte encontré materiales para reparar la mia le dige a zenix que aquí acamparíamos esta noche el me dijo ok ay que buscar comida deberíamos continuar , tras eso salimos tras unas horas de andar vimos una tienda había una radio algo antigua pero funcionaba y decidimos llevárnosla mas adelante había un supermercado zenix y yo saqueamos el mercado robando gran parte de la comida tras eso escuchamos un golpe detrás nuestra la puerta salio volando al parecer era un angel con una espada zenix y yo nos preparamos para matarle tras un rato de pelea mi espada se rompió justo cuando me iba dar grite furemigusuta invocando ala espada cancelando y empatando el golpe del gigante luego empuje la espada para arriba haciendo que perdiera el punto de equilibrio el angel en ese momento zenix agarro una flecha en llamas y se la clabo entre medias de los ojos el se tapo los ojos dejando caer la espada la cual se transformo en una mas pequeña y débil o eso crei al cogerla cambio totalmente era negra con toques azulados brillante tras eso me prepare y hice mi ataque wind max haciéndole cortes por todos lados mientras el gritaba entonces intento agarrarme dela cara pero zenix se lanzo contra el cortándole la mano tras eso gire para no cortarle cuando paso cogi la fuerza del giro cortándole la barriga con ambas espadas el intento darme un puñetazo pero salte me coloque asu espalda le clave las espadas en el pecho y use mi garra demoniaca para sacarle el alma callendo muerto entonces su cuerpo cambio y una especie de murciélago de un solo ojo intento meterse en mi cuerpo pero agarre la ballesta y le dispare a tiempo matándole al instante después de eso agarramos la mochila del angel la llenamos de comida y nos fuimos corriendo de ahí ala herrería al entrar me puse a calentar la ascuas para reparar la espada del gigante al parecer se transformaba al ingresarle poder o al estar en peligro pero estaba algo fastidiada asique tras poner la ascuas empezamos a fundir hierro y a verterlo sobre la espada para repararla tras repararla zenix y yo nos fuimos de ay corriendo hacia mi casa al llegar vimos que estábamos en el 1 infierno un infierno post apocalíptico al que nadie se atreve a entrar la única opción que teníamos era subir al séptimo infierno el cual era el mio asique nos fuimos al castillo para ir por la primera puerta y salir de esta puta mierda de infierno tras andar un poco llegamos al castillo pero algo que no sorprendio fue ver a angeles combatiendo con los angeles de ese infierno al parecer el primer infierno queri conquistar el segundo entonces zenix y llo agamos nuestras armas y …. Se sabra en el próximo cap


End file.
